In recent years snug fit has been a focus for diaper manufacturers seeking to improve the containment of urinary and bowel release. In accordance with this effort, stretchable attachment tabs are used as part of the closure system. During a fastening operation, the tab can be stretched as it is pulled into place across a wearer's abdomen to engage and lock onto a complementary attachment landing zone. In the fastened condition the stretched tab provides a snug fit while still permitting a degree of expansion and contraction to promote comfort.
According to one prior known practice, stretch features in diaper components have been achieved by gluing cut strands of an elastomeric yarn such as SPANDEX® or the like in sandwiched relation between layers of nonwoven fabric. According to another practice, a stretchable polymeric film is sandwiched between layers of nonwoven fabric. While such techniques may provide a level of benefit, they nonetheless require a substantial percentage of elastomeric material and the formation techniques are relatively complex.